The Perfect Gift OneShot
by Darksaber3434
Summary: Written for The Twin Exchange Holiday Fic Exchange. Gift for Emma.


**Author: **DarkSaber3434

**Title:** The Perfect Gift

**A Gift For: **Dreamless Love (a.k.a. Emma)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series for it belongs to J.K. Rowling owns all the copyrights to her characters and places. That does not mean that I simply cannot play with these characters for my own amusement.

**Author's Note:** This one-shot is the first Christmas themed story I have written, much less for anyone. I wrote this Holiday fic for Twin Exchange because every year around this time they ask us if we want a Holiday fic. This year I have decided to take part and write one for Dreamless Love (or the girl who likes to change her name more times than the twins have set off Wiz bangers :D) Emma, I really hope you enjoy this story and have a blessed Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

**Pairing:** Fred/Hermione

**Prompts: **Snow, fireplace, hot chocolate

* * *

**The Perfect Gift**

Everyone was huddled around the fireplace at the Burrow. Molly had the Christmas tree decorated with the usual Christmas decorations. Arthur carried out a tray of freshly made hot chocolate and set the tray on the coffee table in front of the fireplace. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the log pile and with a quick flick of his wrist; a few more logs went into the fire.

"All right," Molly Weasley said as she clapped her hands together softly and looked around the room. She pulled out her wand and with a quick flick, mugs and kettle went soaring through the air, filled up with homemade hot chocolate and then everyone's cup settled right in front of them.

George entered the room, sat down beside his wife Verity, and put a few mini marshmallows in her hot chocolate and she kissed George on the cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome, my sweet," he replied as he kissed Verity on the lips.

Fred looked at Bill who was standing across the room. "Is everything set?" he asked.

"Everything is all set," Bill replied.

"Excellent," Fred remarked.

Ginny glared at Fred from across the room and set her empty mug on the coffee table beside her. "What are you and George up to this time?" she asked. "If you two are planning on setting off Dungbombs again I am _not _going clean up the mess you make."

Fred snorted at Ginny's comment and George looked at Ginny with great indignity. "Just so you know, I have nothing to do with this little plan."

Harry and Ron grinned at Fred and everyone else gave them dirty looks. "What?" Ron asked causally. "We don't know anything."

"Don't _lie_," Ginny retorted. "Tell us what this is about."

"You'll have to wait and see," Fred said as he glanced at the clock. It was six o'clock and just as the clock chimed, a loud crack rang within the Burrow and everyone turned around and saw it was Hermione whose cloak was covered with snow.

Bill took Hermione's coat and Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her on the lips.

Hermione returned Fred's gentle kiss. "Hermione," Fred said as he took her hand and led her over toward the window. "I love you more than anything in the world," he said as he took a deep breath and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box that contained a sterling silver heart-shaped diamond ring. "Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the biggest honour in the world by accepting my proposal of marriage?"

"Oh, Fred," Hermione said softly as her eyes glistened with tears of happiness as she took a deep breath. "Yes," she said softly. "Yes, I will marry you, Fred Weasley."

Fred slipped the ring onto Hermione's ring finger and picked her up in his arms, spun her around, and then set her down on the floor and then kissed kissing her passionately.

Somewhere in the distance, the sound of Wizbangers and every other firework known to wizardkind filled the night sky and everyone stood up to congratulate Hermione and Fred on their engagement.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Fred. "This is the perfect Christmas gift I was hoping for," she said as Fred grinned and sealed Hermione's lips with another kiss.

**_A/N: Ho-Ho-Ho! Merry Christmas, Emma! I really hope you enjoyed this story. Everyone else if you liked it please review as they make me smile and they inspire me to write!_**


End file.
